


[ME]What Happens Next

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 不正经简介：call it 操醒2.0, whatever you like*严重警告*：有污有车有不和谐！不要勉强！不要上升！





	[ME]What Happens Next

[ME]What Happens Next

配对：M/E

分级：NC-17

不正经简介：call it 操醒2.0, whatever you like

*严重警告*：有污有车有不和谐！不要勉强！不要上升！

 

1

　　七点整，赶在电子闹钟发出更刺耳的声响前，Eduardo抬手拍停了它。

　　他在更早的时候做了一个噩梦，被惊醒后就怎么也睡不着了，他甚至走出了卧室在外面游荡了一圈，安静的周围也没能让他重新平静。

　　不知怎么的，过了一个多小时后，他消失已久的困意又突然回来，Eduardo渐渐闭上了眼睛。

　　Mark的呼吸在变轻，像是正在从深度睡眠里醒过来，意识半有半无。

　　Eduardo迷迷糊糊地感觉到自己被拦腰抱住了，双腿也被挤开，腰间有什么灼热的东西在蹭来蹭去。

　　他当然知道这是什么。可他不想。

　　“Mark……”Eduardo皱了皱眉，用手去推对方扣在他肚子上的手。

　　初夏的阳光已经透过窗帘缝隙洒进他和Mark的房间，斑驳地散落在床脚。同样散在地板上的还有一堆皱巴巴的布料，不管是Eduardo的衬衫还是Mark的休闲裤，全部都不搭调地纠结在一起。

　　可以看出他们共同分享了一个疯狂的夜晚，从床下折腾到床上，到处都搞得乱七八糟。

　　原本和他隔了一个枕头的Mark现在把下巴垫在了他的颈窝里。

　　湿润的鼻息让Eduardo敏感得全身泛起了小疙瘩。

　　但他还是试图阻止接下来要发生的事。

　　对方的阴茎完全勃起了，Eduardo艰难地在Mark的手臂下挣扎，不让Mark把那根东西滑进他的屁股里。

　　“Mark，不行……Mark！啊——”

　　他失败了。

 

2

　　还没彻底清醒过来的Mark简直是十倍的不讲道理，他只是胡乱地蹭了蹭找到入口就直挺挺地把自己塞进去了，没给Eduardo任何的反应时间。

　　明显的异物感让Eduardo十分不适。他们昨晚本来就闹得很厉害了，Mark没戴套操了他三次，除了最后一次，都是直接射进Eduardo里面的，事后也没来得及清理就睡了。Eduardo觉得有点疼，因为润滑不够。

　　以及，他还暂时没有兴致，因为疲倦。

　　以前Mark也这么做过，身体比脑子先醒过来，带着清晨的欲火急躁地进入Eduardo。理智这时候没法约束他，他会像十几岁的小处男一样在Eduardo体内毫无章法地冲撞，直到中途醒过来或者射精。

　　从一开始Eduardo就不喜欢Mark这么做，即使最后得到的高潮Eduardo也不是想要的。这样的高潮和他不情愿的妥协一样，Mark略带粗鲁的抽送会让他产生被强迫的错觉。

　　侧背位的姿势似乎方便了Mark的动作，他越来越用力，享受着爱人始终紧致温暖的甬道。Eduardo被碰到敏感点时忍不住咬紧了对方，换来了Mark临醒前的闷哼。

　　那更像是胡乱的自言自语，Eduardo被抱得紧紧的，Mark的卷毛脑袋蹭在他的后颈，发丝划过他的皮肤就像一片片羽毛，产生了类似于瘙痒的触感。

　　但Eduardo听得出来，Mark说的是葡语，都是一些不好的词汇，而它们全部来自Eduardo。

　　Eduardo只在床上说葡语，当Mark真的把他操得意识全无时，母语会本能般地从他的嘴里蹦出来。之后Mark还想听，Eduardo却捂着嘴怎么也不说了，Mark就鹦鹉学舌似的模仿它们的发音，诱使他再说出来。

　　时间一长，Mark就记住了，每次听到Mark在床上说葡语时Eduardo总是感到很羞耻，恨不得把他的嘴给堵上。

 

3

　　Mark不再满足于单纯地用他的大家伙贯穿Eduardo，他停了下来，呼吸粗重地喷在Eduardo的耳边，和Eduardo肌肤相贴的地方都是黏糊糊的汗水。

　　这意味着他醒了，不仅是全身的肌肉群，还有他那颗金贵的脑袋。

　　“Wardor……”Mark的声音低沉又沙哑，像是来自遥远的梦境，他睁开了眼睛，凝视Eduardo泛着粉红的后颈，“Wardor……”他又不自觉地挺胯，顶到更深的里面，Eduardo轻哼了几声。

　　“Wardor，好舒服……”Mark的声音带着晨间的困意和情欲，和平时的冷淡很是不同。

　　“还想要。”骨节分明的手指游走在Eduardo的阴茎周围，Mark握住他有点抬头的欲望。讨好地用拇指摩擦着头部中间的细缝，惹得Eduardo缩着身体往后退，然后把Mark的阴茎吞得更深。

　　Eduardo被拉入情热中，他的一条腿微微抬高，Mark硬热的阴茎不断在他的后穴里进进出出，操到深处后昨天滞留在Eduardo里面的精液被带了出来，连同Mark茎头流出来的前液和先前的润滑剂，一起把他们交合的地方弄得淫靡湿泞。

　　性交的声音回荡在房间，黏黏糊糊的水声挑逗着Eduardo的神经，他闭上了眼睛，睫毛轻颤，张开嘴呼吸，任由小腹升腾起的热潮席卷全身。

　　“噢——轻，轻一点……”Eduardo的胸口剧烈起伏，一只手也伸到后面贴着Mark的大腿。

　　Mark灵活的手指揉按着Eduardo的性器，直到它完全在他手里胀大，前端流出透明的体液，湿漉漉的黏在Mark的掌心。他当然不会听Eduardo的，反而加快了抽插的速度，有力地撞击着爱人藏在身体里的腺体，刺激他的Wardor前面能流更多的前列腺液。

　　“够了！Mark！够了，不——”Eduardo仰起他优美纤长的脖颈，克制不住情色的呻吟，他被Mark玩弄到射精了，温热的精液一股一股地从他通红的铃口里吐出来。

　　快感来得太过强烈，Eduardo全身都在颤抖，肠道也痉挛着吮吸Mark，像一张贪婪的嘴一样紧咬着不属于自己身体的一部分，Mark感觉他的血液都涌向了下半身，尽管对方还没结束高潮，也还是用近乎粗暴的力道侵犯着Eduardo。

　　Eduardo终于什么也射不出来了，他靠着Mark的胸膛喘气，忍受着Mark没有技巧的顶弄，调整着呼吸的频率，偶尔在那个卷毛蹭到他的敏感点时轻颤着抗议。

　　体内的东西还是没有要软下来的迹象，Eduardo疲惫不堪，用软糯的嗓音向Mark讨饶，“放过我吧，放过我吧……求你了，我受不了。”

　　没有男人会在听到这样的撒娇后真的放过他，Mark更是从来没有过。他把自己从湿软的甬道里抽了出来，肿胀的阴茎就夹在Eduardo的腿根中间，粗喘着盯着Eduardo腰臀上翘的弧度，完美的曲线，不管相处了多久还是让Mark一如既往地着迷。

　　他把Eduardo翻了过来，自己欺身压到了Eduardo上面，对方潮红的脸蛋和沾着湿气的睫毛煽情又动人，Mark找不出不去亲吻他的理由。

 

4

　　“你偷喝了我的巧克力。”Mark在接吻间歇低声在Eduardo唇边说，他轻吮着Eduardo丰润的下唇，直至Eduardo的唇瓣变得红肿。

　　因为Eduardo的口腔里有可可粉的味道，Mark尝得到。

　　“我以为那是给我买的。”Eduardo从鼻腔里哼出了笑意，一边用膝盖顶蹭着Mark坚硬的性器，然后被Mark掰开了双腿，只好不情不愿地缠住Mark的腰。

　　“就算是你也得问我。”Mark握住了自己，随意地撸动了一会儿，然后对准Eduardo肉红的穴口，慢慢沉了进去。Eduardo皱着一张脸呜咽，小腹抖了好几下，Mark插到底时绷紧了身体。

　　“你还偷抱了我的狗？”Mark拨开了Eduardo额前被汗湿的头发，发现里面混杂了一根白色的非人类毛发。

　　“天呐……你一定要，要现在说——吗！”Eduardo被里面Mark变换角度插入的阴茎折磨得又疼又胀，根本不想和他讨论这种无关紧要的事。

　　“你趁我睡着的时候抱了我的拖把，喝了我的饮料。”Mark不依不饶，一口啃上了Eduardo的锁骨，两只手一起揉捏Eduardo胸前被忽视了很久的乳尖，在听到对方混合着两种语言的咒骂后报复似的凶狠地往甬道里耸动，大开大合地操干身下的人的小屁股，换来了Eduardo越来越明显的哭腔。

　　“我……嗯，太……啊！太深了，你出去……Mark！”Eduardo被弄得很难受，下面已经不试图阻止Mark的进入了，任由自己被男人的阴茎捅开，再谄媚地收缩着吞到根部，全部吃下去，亲密无间。

　　“你快射！Mark！啊——”催促起到了反效果，Mark扣紧了Eduardo纤细的腰，就着连结的姿势，抱着Eduardo在床上翻了一圈，换成了Eduardo坐在他身上的体位。

　　如此深入以至于Eduardo差点感觉到自己被捅穿了，他无力地用一只手抵着Mark的胯骨以减缓这份的冲击，另一只手的手背被他死死地用牙齿咬住，从Mark的角度望过去能看见Eduardo红了一圈的眼眶，以及精致的下巴，那上面沾着Eduardo的口水。

　　Mark享受着来自Eduardo的殷切服务，即便对方只是想要他尽快结束这场性爱。Eduardo浑身酸软得没什么力气，只能小幅度地晃动着自己的腰臀。原本按在Mark身上的手也伸到了后面吃下整根阴茎的地方，照顾着底部饱满的囊袋。

　　湿润的甬道几乎算得上是热情地迎合着Mark有一搭没一搭地捣干，粗壮的柱体被Eduardo纳入体内，好像他们原本就应该是一体的，契合的绝配。

　　没等到Eduardo再次向Mark求饶，它终于发生了，在高潮的一瞬间，Mark搂着Eduardo的脖子把他拉到自己怀里，重新吻住对方带着巧克力味道的嘴唇。

 

5

　　Eduardo比Mark更先起床。

　　谁能想到那个一头卷毛的家伙会面无表情地躺在床单里喊累，Eduardo低估了这位青年CEO的不要脸程度。

　　赤身裸体，皮肤上还到处带着痕迹的Eduardo直接打开了卧室的门。

　　Beast嗒拉着轻快的步伐快速蹿到Eduardo的脚边，赫吃赫吃地围着Eduardo的小腿打转。

　　Eduardo蹲下来，也不管Mark昨天有没有给它洗澡，就一把把它抱进了自己怀里。拖把的毛还在长，以后只会越来越长，早就不像一年多前他们刚把它接回来时打着卷服帖的样子了。

　　身后响起了Mark不合时宜的抗议，“你早上已经抱过它了。”

　　可以说是非常煞风景了。

　　Eduardo优雅地朝床边走了过去，再大力凛然地把狗扔到了Mark的身上。

　　在听到对方高了好几度的哀嚎后，Eduardo撇着嘴耸了耸肩。

　　“Oops.”

 

FIN


End file.
